


Bonding

by IHScribe



Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna meets someone and bonds with them over Neville Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Batman, Harry Potter
> 
> Characters: Poison Ivy, Luna Lovegood
> 
> Prompt: bonding over plants and Neville Longbottom
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Luna was shifting bits of leaves out of the way, in an attempt to find where the Crumple-Horned Snorkak had gone. She had seen it run just through here, she was sure.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice snarled behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was, a vine picked her up by her ankle and held her upside down in front of a red headed woman.

"Looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkaks," Luna answered calmly.

"You're hurting my babies!"

"Was I?" Luna asked. She twirled around in the vine's grasp to face the leaves she had been moving out of the way. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wished to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkak that ran through you earlier."

"Anything that ran through there probably got eaten," the woman said.

"Oh, poo."

"I'm Poison Ivy. No one's ever apologized to the plants before," the woman said, as she let Luna down gently. "Why did you?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood. It's very nice to meet you," Luna said. "Neville would be terribly upset if I didn't apologize to one of the plants after hurting them."

"Neville?"

"Oh yes. He and I are friends. It's nice, you know, having friends. I don't have many. He has seven greenhouses he takes care of all on his own. Neville's very good with plants you see. He even managed to save one of the more temperamental ones after one of the students stupidly planted it in the wrong soil."

"Hmm. Come, Luna. Let's have some tea."

"Oh, I love tea. Will we be having a tea party?"

"Yes, a tea party sounds lovely don't you think? And you can tell me more of this…Neville."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
